jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lexani45/Księżycowa Furia
Witajcie czytelnicy! Przed rozpoczęciem lektury proszę przeczytać ten krótki, pogrubiony druk. Zajmie wam to tylko chwilę, a pomoże lepiej zrozumieć opowiadanie; To opowiadanie jest o mojej wymyślonej Furii; nie widziałam na tej Wiki innych opowiadań o Księżycowych Furiach. Więcej o mojej furii dowiecie się za niedługo; zrobię oddzielny wpis o niej żebyście mogli ją bardziej poznać. Akcja rozgrywa się przed JWS. Moja bohaterka urodzi się gdy Szczerbatek będzie mieć mniej więcej 3 lata. To chyba tyle :) Zapraszam do czytania :) Rozdział 1 "Niezwykłe jajo" Pewnego wiosennego poranka, smoczyca z gatunku Nocnej Furii leżała w norze na gnieździe z 4 jajami. Była bardzo zestresowana, gdyż na jednym z jej jaj pojawiły się srebrne wzory (dlaczego, dowiecie się w pomocniczym wpisie), co zwykle zwiastowało śmierć smoczątka. Smoczyca zerkała co jakiś czas na dziwne jajo i opiekowała się resztą. Strasznie chciała by z jaja wykluła się jej córeczka - Nevadi, nadała jej już imię przed narodzinami, z resztą każde z jej jaj miało już własne imię. Miała jeszcze 2 córki: Lolę i Kirę a także syna Ereta (xD). Umiała rozpoznać płeć dziecka, gdyż jaja z samicami były mniejsze i niewiele jaśniejsze, a samców większe i bardzo czarne. Nagle przypomniała sobie swojego partnera, który fałszywie cieszył się na wieść o nowych jajach, gdy na 3 dni przed kluciem się swoich dzieci uciekł z młodszą od niej samicą. Poczuła gniew i smutek. Nie miała nikogo z rodziny kto mógłby pomóc jej lub zaopiekować się smoczątkami na wypadek jej śmierci. Cała jej rodzina została wybita przez okoliczna watahę wilków, która nienawidziła smoków i zabijała każdego napotkanego smoka, nieważne czy dużego, czy małego. Bardzo bała się o los swoich dzieci. Łza zakręciła się w oku smoczej mamy. Pewnie by popłakała dłużej, gdyby nie usłyszała dźwięku pękanej skorupki. Przyglądnęła się dokładnie wszystkim zdrowym jajom i jej wzrok padł na to niezwykłe; jasne z srebrnymi wzorami. Uradowana smoczyca zapomniała o reszcie swoich jaj i z zapałem oglądała narodziny swojej niezwykłej córeczki - Nevadi... Dziś taki krótki wstęp- prolog. Jak chcecie więcej komentujcie ;) . Z jakimiś poradami, wskazaniami względem opowiadania kierujcie się w komach albo na tablicy. To jest moje pierwsze opko wiec proszę o wyrozumiałość. Ogólnie rozdziały będę pewnie wrzucać raz na tydzień we wtorki (jak dziś) lub piątki. Czasem wtorki i piątki. Następny na 100% będzie w piątek chyba, że wam się nie spodoba. Pozdrawiam – Lexi ;) Rozdział 2 "Narodziny i zdradzieckie wycie” '/Perspektywa Nevadi/' Czułam że to teraz - juz wyrosłam ze jajka i trzeba było się z niego wydostać. Zaczęłam mocno napierać na skorupkę pyszczkiem i przednimi łapkami. Po chwili Usłyszałam satysfakcjonujące trzaśnięcie. Pojawiła się mała szczelina w jajku z której wydobywało się mnóstwo zapachów. Musiałam się stąd wydostać. Naparłam pyszczkiem w to pęknięcie i oto moja mordka wydostała się z tego więzienia. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze. Wow. To co czułam przez pęknięcie nie było nawet połową tego co czułam teraz. Poczułam zapach ziemi, jakiś żyjących robaczków, trawy, wody i ... innego smoka. Zaczęłam mocniej pchać się w stronę tych cudownych zapachów. I nagle juz całą mordka wyszła na powierzchnie. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam smoka! Takiego jak ja. Smoczyca patrzyła się na mnie z podziwem - moja mama ... Później ujrzałam ze jesteśmy w norze było tu dość ciemno ale przez dziurę z prawej strony zauważyłam strumień światła. Mama patrzyła się na mnie a obok niej wykluwało się moje rodzeństwo. Po chwili trzasnęło jeszcze raz i moja skorupka rozpadła się na dwie części. Byłam wolna! Powoli na chwiejnych łapkach zaczęłam się podnosić i tak oto stałam. Zrobiłam pierwszy krok do mamy. Była taka szczęśliwa. Odwróciła się. Sięgnęła po coś z tylu i dała mi dziwne beznogie zwierzę. Też miało łuski i było brązowo szare. - Jedz Nevadi. To jest ryba. I tak oto zjadłam swój pierwszy posiłek i dostałam własne imię. Nagle pękło inne jajo. Było największe i najciemniejsze. Wypadł z niego smok. Był ciemny jak jego jajo. Popatrzyłabym dłużej gdyby nie to że dwa następne w tym samym czasie pękły i wysunęły się z nich 2 smoczyce - moje siostry. Mama zajęła się moim rodzeństwem a ja w tym czasie zapragnęłam przyjrzeć się bliżej tej strudze światła. Powoli zaczęłam podchodzić do dziury. Stanęłam przed jasną plamą i łapką pacnęłam dziwne światło. Nie byli materialne. Łapa przeleciała przez światło i nic się nie stało. Nagle w oddali usłyszałam przeraźliwe wycie jakiegoś stworzenia juz miałam wysunąć głowę i zobaczyć co za stwór tak wył gdy mama wyskoczyła szybko chwyciła mnie delikatnie za kark i wniosła z powrotem do głębi nory - Nevadi nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź tam beze mnie, to się tyczy wszystkich. Tam na dworze się dzieją straszne rzeczy. Dopóki jesteście małymi smoczkami jesteście w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. Proszę was pamiętajcie o tym. - powiedziała mama - Ale co tam jest - spytał się mój brat - Wszystko wam opowiem ale jutro. Dziś już jest późno. Idźcie spać. Wszyscy podeszliśmy bliżej i wtuliliśmy się do siebie. To był bardzo dziwny dzień. Pomyślałam sobie o dziwnej strudze światła, dziwnym wyciu i o tym pięknym darze jakim jest życie… Tak, dziś też krótkie, ale rozdział 2 będzie dłuższy, o wiele. Następny wpis zapewne będzie we wtorek. Komentujcie, a może wrzucę nawet jutro :D - Lexi ;) ROZDZIAŁ 3 „Mamo, wróć …” Obudziłam się i mocno przeciągnęłam, podejrzewałam że zahaczę o rodzeństwo lub mamę, ale nie! Rozciągnęłam się na całą długość i rozkosznie ziewnęłam. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się po norze. Mama i rodzeństwo siedziało kawałek dalej pochylając się nad czymś. Chwilę później poczułam zapach tego beznogiego stworzenia – ryby. Szybko wstałam i podeszłam bliżej, mama mnie zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się: - Wstałaś już, masz tu zjedz rybkę i wychodzimy – warknęła. - Gdzie? – spytałam podniecona. -Wychodzimy na dwór – zawołała równie podniecona moja siostra, Kira. Zjadłam pospiesznie jedną rybę, drugą zostawiłam. Mama podeszła powoli do dziury ze światłem, rozglądnęła się po czym wyszła z nory. Chwilę odczekaliśmy i po kolei; najpierw mój brat powoli wyszedł, potem Kira, Lola i na końcu ja. Gdy tylko moja głowa wyszła z nory, oślepił mnie blask dziwnego żółtego koła na niebie. Potem wyszłam cała i łapkami nadepnęłam na miękką trawę. Rozglądnęłam się. Dokoła naszej nory rosły dziwne, ogromne rośliny, później dowiedziałam się że to drzewa. Rosło tu też mnóstwo innych roślinek, po małe kolorowe kwiatki, długie paprocie, i krzaczki z dziwnymi czerwonymi kulkami po ogromne drzewa. Mama warknęła na nas, żebyśmy za nią poszli, zaczęłam powoli chodzić na chwiejnych nogach, co jakiś czas ja, albo moje rodzeństwo wywracaliśmy się na odstających gałązkach lub wielkich szarych, twardych kulach (wy pewnie wiecie, że to były kamienie ;) ). Po kilku minutach drogi zauważyłam że coś się poruszyło na kwiatku. Stanęłam wryta i przypatrzyłam się bliżej dziwnemu stworzeniu. Było małe, bardzo małe, mogłam je bez problemu zgnieść łapą, ale instynkt podpowiadał mi że w tym małym bzyczącym stworzeniu w czarno-żółte paski mogło być coś niebezpiecznego. Powoli zbliżyłam pyszczek do tego bzykacza by go obwąchać, ale gdy byłam bardzo blisko, owad zaczął głośniej bzyczeć i szybko latać dookoła mnie wymachując czarnym kolcem. Pisnęłam cicho ze strachu, mama to zauważyła i podbiegła do mnie odsunęła mnie trochę na bok i ogonem chlasnęła awanturujące się stworzenie. Robak spadł na ziemię przestając się ruszać i wydawać jakiekolwiek odgłosy. - To był szerszeń- powiedziała do nas mama – Musicie się ich strzec i innych podobnych do nich stworzeń, posiadają bardzo ostry kolec, jak nas nim ukąszą spuchnie nam dana część ciała i będzie bolało przez jakiś czas. Popatrzyłam się z nienawiścią na to okrutne stworzenie i poszłam za mamą. Dalsza część drogi przebiegła bezproblemowo, tylko po drodze widziałam kilka tych szerszeni, ale już się do nich nie zbliżałam. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy nad jeziorko, to taka przeźroczysta plama, która ugasi się pragnienie, a także można w niej złapać ryby. Mniam! Popatrzyłam się w wodę i o dziwo zobaczyłam innego smoka, wystraszyłam się i odskoczyłam od tego intruza. Mama się zaśmiała i powiedziała że to jestem ja, moje odbicie. Moje rodzeństwo tez zainteresowało się odbiciem i po chwili wszyscy przeglądaliśmy się w wodzie. Mnie martwiło tylko jedno. Jak patrzyłam się na odbicia mojego rodzeństwa, widziałam że byli, czarni, względnie granatowi, a ja byłam dużo jaśniejsza. Moja skóra była srebrna, prawie biała ( nie świeciła się oczywiście jak srebro ;) ), tylko wewnętrzna strona skrzydeł, lotki, pazurki i kolce (wypustki) ciągnące się od głowy przez grzbiet po ogon były śnieżno-białe. Ale oczy miałam jak reszta – zielone, wewnątrz jasne a obwódki ciemniejsze. Popatrzyłam na mamę: -Mamo, czemu ja jestem inna?- spytałam Mama do mnie podeszła i powiedziała tak żeby inni nie usłyszeli: -Jesteś wyjątkowa.- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. - Kocham cię, mamusiu – odpowiedziałam i przytuliłam się do niej. Nagle w oddali rozległo się znajome wycie. Moje rodzeństwo szybko podbiegło do mamy, ja też się trochę przybliżyłam. -Mamo, boję się – szepnęła Lola - Szybko musimy uciekać! To wilki, te wyjące stworzenia o których wam opowiadałam- krzyknęła. Wzięła mnie w pysk za kark i pobiegła, moje rodzeństwo dotrzymywało jej kroku. Byłam trochę zdziwiona, czemu mnie tylko wzięła, ale nie myślałam o tym bo usłyszałam lekkie stąpanie, odwróciłam głowę i moim oczom ukazała się wielka grupa nieznanych mi stworzeń. Wielkością przypominały Nocną Furię. Miały sierść zamiast łusek i były wielokolorowe: szare, białe, czarne, rude. Na czele biegł ogromny czarny wilk, był większy od mamy ,miał czarne oczy i szczerzył ostre zęby, gotów w każdej chwili skoczyć i rozszarpać moją rodzinę. Wyglądał przerażająco, obok niego biegła biała samica, mniejsza od niego trzymająca w pysku małego białego wilka, był wielkościowo taki sam jak ja. Mała wilczyca popatrzyła się na mnie w tym samym momencie co ja na nią. Nasze spojrzenia styknęły się ze sobą na moment, bo chwilę później Eret potknął się o kamień i upadł, to był ten sam kamień, na którym ja rano upadłam, jeden z rudych wilków zauważył to i wykorzystał tą chwilę, usłyszałam tylko cichy pisk i mój brat odszedł… wydałam żałosny jęk. Moja mama zerknęła do tyłu wciąż biegnąc. W jej oczach widziałam ból, ale nie zatrzymywała się, biegła cały czas na przód. '/Chwilowa perspektywa Watahy/' Czarny wilk wcale nie przejął się tym że jeden z jego „kąsków” został zjedzony, interesowało go tylko jedno. Samica Nocnej Furii trzymająca w pysku młode, było trochę inne od reszty, ale co tam, jego mała córka, którą trzymała biała wilczyca dostałaby duży obiadek, a w tym czasie on ze swoją partnerką mieliby obfity posiłek na kilka dni. Wcześniej polowali na stado jeleni, więc jego wataha się najadła. Teraz atakowali tylko dla rozrywki, z resztą tą smoczycę mieli już od dawna na celowniku, ale wspaniale się maskowała, nie mogli przepuścić jej tym razem. '/Perspektywa Nevadi/' W oczach tego wilka widziała zaciętość i nienawiść. Dlaczego? Dlaczego on polował na smoki? Co one mu takiego zrobiły? Co zrobiła mu jej rodzina? Chciała żeby to okazało się strasznym snem, żeby się obudziła w swojej norze pośród swojej mamy i sióstr i … brata. Łezka zakręciła się w jej oku, skapnęła na ziemię. Nagle poznała to miejsce, kawałek dalej była ich nora. Jej siostry przyśpieszyły i szybko wskoczyły do nory, mama zatrzymała się przed norą i gwałtownie wrzuciła mnie do dziury. Przeturlałam się, po drodze robiąc 2 fikołki boleśnie raniąc sobie lewą łapkę. Nagle usłyszałam ryk mamy na zewnątrz, nie zdążyła wskoczyć do nory. Usłyszałam też dziwny odgłos (jej mama strzeliła plazmą) skowyt jednego z wilków i zapach spalonej sierści. Mama wydała ostatni ryk, i wszystko ucichło. Nagle Kira podbiegła do wyjścia i zawołała: - Mamo? Co się dzie… - urwała w pół zdania. Szary pysk chwycił ją za głowę i wyciągnął z nory. Znów usłyszałam cichy pisk, cisza. Zobaczyłam jak Lola trzęsie się ze strachu - Gdzie reszta – usłyszałam, mocny, grzmiący głos, niemal ryk. - Powinny być tam w środku, wodzu- powiedział trochę roztrzęsiony inny głos - Tato, coś nie tak? Ja się już najadłam i trochę chce mi się spać- powiedział cienki głosik, podejrzewałam że to był ten mały wilk, a raczej wilczyca, którą trzymała biała samica. -Wodzu, zostały tam tylko 2 małe Furie, one nie przeżyją długo bez matki-powiedział ten sam roztrzęsiony głos Cisza… Przerwał ją ten sam grzmiący ryk: - Masz racje, wracajmy odpocząć do domu. Usłyszałam ciche stąpanie, i po chwili nic nie było słychać na zewnątrz . Lola łkała cicho w kącie. Ja byłam zbyt zdezorientowana by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Myślałam tylko o tym, że mama, Kira i Eret nie żyją. Miałam tylko dzień dane przebywać z nimi. Co my teraz zrobimy bez mamy. Poczułam że cos ssie mnie w brzuchu i ujrzałam moją rybę, którą nie dojadłam rano: - Lola, chodź zjeść- powiedziałam do niej. Pokręciła tylko głową i ułożyła się na bok, w stronę ściany. Ja powoli zaczęłam żuć rybę, rozmyślając dalej. Po chwili oczy mnie zaczęły piec i poczułam się okropnie. Już nigdy nie zobaczę mamy, ani Kiry, ani Ereta. Jakaś woda zaczęła mi kapać z oczu. Zupełnie jak Loli. Podeszłam do niej i się w nią wtuliłam, tylko ona mi została … Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę wam się spodobało. Takie troszkę smutne :’(. Mała Nevadi, nawet nie poznała dobrze swojej mamy, rodzeństwa i już musiała się z nimi rozstać. Ale nie martwcie się następne rozdziały będą troszkę weselsze, choć nie da się też uniknąć smutnych kawałków. Rozdział w ogóle miał być we wtorek, ale dałam go wcześniej. Mam nadzieję że się cieszycie :D – Lexi Wybaczcie,że nie było wczoraj rozdziału. Wstawię w poniedziałek ;) Rozdział 4 " Niebezpieczeństwo" Obudziłam się, obok mnie leżała Lola. Jeszcze spała, widziałam jak brzuch poruszał jej się miarowo podczas wdechu i wydechu. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok, i już miałam z powrotem zasnąć gdy głosno zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Przypomniałam sobie że dawno nie jadłam; wczoraj popołudniu. Przeciągnęłam się i zabrałam za budzenie Loli. Na początku nie mogłam jej rozbudzić, ale po chwili przewróciła się na drugi bok i zamruczała coś niezrozumiale, mocniej ją szturchnełam, dopiero wtedy otworzyła oczy i spytała się: - Co chcesz? - Musimy znałeść cos do jedzenia. Rusz się! - Nie. Mama nie żyje. Nie poradzimy sobie. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? Dlatego że tamten wilk tak mówił?! On mówił to specjalnie żebyśmy pozdychały po kolei - Rób co chcesz ja nie wychodzę. - Wspaniale! Jak ty chcesz głodować, to proszę bardzo! Odwróciłam się "na pięcie" i wyszłam z nory. Z tyłu usłyszałam szlochanie Loli. No nic, muszę znaleść coś do jedzenia. chciałam iść w stronę jeziorka, ale cos mi podpowiadało, że tam mogą być wilki dlatego wolałam nie ryzykować i poszłam w przeciwną stronę. Szłam tak kawałek nie zbaczająć z drogi, by pózniej móc spokojnie wrócić do nory. Po drodze mijałam różne ciekawe rzeczy, oczywiście musiałam zobaczeć co to było, więc podchodziłam bliżej i badałam to. Spotkałam tez po drodze kilka szerszeni, ale nie zbliżałam się do nich. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam dziwna brązową kulkę z kolcami. Bardzo mnie zaciekawiła. Właśnie wychodziła z sterty liści i wydawała się być przyjazna więc podeszłam bliżej. Chciałam ją obwąchać ale kulka dziwnie "nadęła" się i juz wszędzie widziałam tylko kolce. Zezłościłam sie trochę, chciałam sie tylko zaprzyjażnić. Zamachnęłam się na nią łapą i z całej siły pacnęłam w nią. Chciałam żeby ją odrzuciło na kilka metrów, ale ledwo ja dotknęłam a w łapę powbijały się boleśnie kolce. Zapiszczałam i szybko cofnęłam łapę. Dwa kolce siedziały mi dalej w łapie, delikatnie je wyciągnęłam i popatrzyłam się z nienawiścią na to stworzenie. Nagle w oddali usłyszłam wycie, przerażające wycie. Stanęłam wryta. O nie! Wilki! Były coraz bliżej. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić gdy nagle ujrzałam że jedno drzewo ma dośc nisko gałąź, i trochę wyżej następną, i następną. Szybko podbiegłam do niego, wbiłam pazurki w korę, i próbowałam się wspiąć. Trochę mi nie wychodziło, ale w końcu weszłam na najniższą gałąź. w tym momencie wbiegła tu wataha wilków. Było ich około 15 w tym alfa, jego żona i mała córka. Zaczęli obwąchiwać ziemię, nagle jeden z nich wpadł na mój trop, zaczął zbliżać się do drzewa. Nagle spojrzał wprost na mnie i zawył. Po chwili cała grupa zbiegła sie pod moje drzewo. Wielki czarny basior popatrzył na mnie. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Byłam przerażona. Co ja teraz zrobię? Wiem, że trochę krótki, pfff bardzo krótki! Ale jutro zrobię naprawdę długi rodział :) Mam dużo w planach :D -– Lexi Rozdział 5 "Srebrny Pocisk" - Proszę Proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - zawarczał czarny wilk W odpowiedzi podniosłam górną wargę, ukazując rząd zębów i warknęłam gardłowo - Chodź do nas, na obiad... twoja mama i rodzeństwo już zaprosiliśmy, brakuje nam tylko ciebie i twojej siostry na ucztę - zaśmiał się, a za nim reszta watahy Poczułam wściekłośc, dosyć, że zabil całą moją rodzinę, to jeszcze śmie sobie z tego żartować. Poczułam gorąco wewnątrz brzucha i dziwne mrowienie w gardle. Nagle to ustało, ale gdy wilki znów zaczęły sobie ze mnie drwić, ogień powrócił z podwójną mocą. Musiałam ją z siebie wyrzucić inaczej rozerwie mnie na strzępy. Wilki przestały się śmiać, patrzyły na mnie z lekkim przestrachem. Błądziłam wzrokiem po wilkach, gdy dostrzegłam tą małą wilczycę. była cała biała, oprócz końcówek uszów i końca ogona. Śmiała się i patrzyła się na mnie wyzywająco. Tak, to w nią chciałam strzelić, już nawet ten czarny wilk mnie tak nie denerwował tylko ona. Nigdy nie strzelałam plazmą, ale mama nam pokazywała. Otworzyłam szeroko pysk wpatrując się w tą małą wilczycę i poczułam jak coś bardzo szybko przelatuje mi przez gardło i z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem wystrzelowywuje w watahę. Usłyszłam głucho stuknięcie, i gdy juz popatrzyłam na watahę, to mała wilczyca leżała kilka metrów dalej a w miejscu w które celowałam leżał czarny wilk. Miał otworzony pysk i zamknięte oczy. Byłam lekko skołowana i wystraszona. Mała wilczyca szybko podbiegła do ojca i trąciła go pyskiem, reszta watahy też się zebrała dookoła jego ciała. Naagle przez myśl mi przeleciało: - To moja ostatnia szansa... Szybko zeskoczyłam z drzewa i pomknęłam drogą. Nikt nawet nie drgnął, ale po chwili usłyszłam smutne wycia. Nie zatrzymywałam się tylko biegłam dalej jeszcze jakiś czas gdy zauważyła jeziorko. Hmmmm czyżby to było...? Tak! To było to jeziorko w którym wczoraj łowiłyśmy z mamą ryby! Czyli nora jest niedaleko. Rozglądnełam się dookoła i mój wzrok padł na iejsce w jeziorze gdzie zebrała się mała ławica pstrągów. Podeszłam bliżej. Oh, musiałam się zanurzyć, nie lubiłam tej zimnej, przeźroczystej cieczy, ale cóż mogłam poradzić. Weszłam po zgięcia w łapach i przeszedł mnie dreszcz, woda była naprawdę zimna, ale przemogłam się i weszłam głębiej. Dopiero gdy weszłam po szyję byłam na tyle blisko ryb by sięgnąć łapą. Powoli wyciągnęłam łapę w stronę ryb i zamachnęłam się szybko, poczułam śliskie ciało które wywinęło mi się z uchwytu i popłynęło w głębszą wodę. Co najgorsze cała ławica uciekła wystraszona na głębszą wodę. Grrrrr. Jak je złapać. Były bardzo śliskie, czyli łapą nie. Czym jeszcze mogłam je chwycić? Hmmm może zębami? Dobry pomysł. Ale ryby popłynęły na głębszą wodę. Ale gdy przypatrzyłam się bardziej ujrzałam że kilka metrów dalej jest chyba skała! Tak to na pewno skała, i dosyć duża bym mogła tam wejść i się poruszać. Uradowana skoczyłam naprzód, ale chyba stałam wcześniej na skalnej półce, bo nagle zaczęłam opadać w dół. Strasznie się wystraszyłam, bo zanurzyłam się cała i nie miałam dostatecznie dużo powietrza. Zaczęłam rozpaczliwie machać łapami i podskakiwać, powoli brakowało mi już powietrza. Zrezgnowana przestałam machać łapami, rozluźniłam się i poczułam że powoli unoszę się ku powierzchni. Zaczęłam leciutko, delikatnie poruszać łapami i tak oto nagle moja głowa wynurzyła się na powierzchnię głęboko wciągnęłam powietrze i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę skały. Szło mi to strasznie topornie, kilka razy wpadłam głębiej i zachłysnęłam się wodą, ale w końcu po jakimś kwadransie udało mi się wspiąć się na skałę. Padłam wycieńczona. Zaczęłam głęboko oddychać, bolały mnie łapy od ciągłego machania nimi. Poleżałam jeszcze jakiś czas i wstałam, akurat koło tej skały niedaleko była ławica ryb. Podeszłam na kraniec skały wychyliłam się i tuż nad powierzchnią zatrzymałam się. Błądziłam wzrokiem po rybach, musiałam wybrać sobie jedną i po nią zanurzyć łeb. I zauważyłam taką, była najbardziej oddalona od "stada" i najbliżej położona skały, wychyliłam się jeszcze dalej na skale, uwarzając by nie wpaść i zanurzyłam szybko głowę, o pysk otarło mi się coś śliskiego, błyskawicznie chwyciłam to w zęby i wyciągłam łeb na powierzchnię. Tak! Złapałam rybę, bardzo się wyrywała, ale ja ją mocno trzymałam. Cofnęłam się trochę od powierzchni i położyłam ją na skale, tak by nie uciekła do wody. Chwyciłam ją obiema łapami i zaczęłam jeść. Po jakimś czasie zjadłam całą rybkę. Była dosyć duża więc sie najadłam jedno. W końcu byłam jeszcze małym smoczkiem, i nie potrzebowałam dużo ryb. Oblizałam się i poczułam się sennie, ale musiałam przecież złowić coś jeszcze dla Loli. Popatrzyłam się na niebo. Ehh zaczęło się ściemniać, a ja musiałam jeszcze wydostać się z tej wysepki. Nie ma szans bym zdążyła złowić jeszcze jedną rybę,wyjść na ląd i na czas dobiec do nory. Wskoczyłam do wody, jak zwykle cała się zanurzyłam, ale miałam już to opracowane, więc spokojnie wypłynęłam na powierzchnię. Po wyjściu na ląd chciałam znowu paść i odpocząć chwilę ale nie miałam czasu. Musiałam znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę przed wilkami, które pewnie będą chciały pomścić wodza. Pierwsza myśl padła mi nora, ale wydaje mi się że nie zdążyłabym na czas jej wykopać, z resztą nawet nie wiedziałam jak. A co jakby tak wejść na drzewo i tam się zdrzemnąć? To był dość dobry pomysł, akurat obok jeziorka było takie duże, rozgałęzione drzewo. Wyrwałam kilka liści paproci, tak żeby było mi miękko i zaczęłam wspinać się na drzewo. Było mi łatwiej niż ostatnio bo to drzewo miała dużo gałęzi do podparcia się, i po chwili znalazłam idealne miejsce na mój nocleg. Gałąź była dość szeroka, więc ułożyłam na niej liście paproci i ułożyłam się. Nie było wygodnie, co prawda, ale liście co nieco poprawiały sprawę. Byłam bardzo zmęczona, więc prawie od razu zasnęłam... ' Zbyt długie to to nie było, ale myślę,że wam się spodoba :) Prosiłabym też byście czasem komentowali, wam to zajmie tylko chwilę,a mnie doda satysfakcji i chęci do dalszej pracy ;) Bo nie będę też pisać opowiadania, gdy nikt tego nie czyta, a komentarz to coś dzięki czemu się dowiaduję, czy komuś się podoba, czy nie, czy mam pisać dalej. A i z góry przepraszam za literówki, które mogły mi się niechcący zdarzyć, w najbliższym czasie to poprawię ;) -– Lexi' Rozdział 6 "Coś się zaczyna, i coś się kończy..." Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i pobiegłam nad jezioro. Jednym mocnym susem znalazłam się w wodzie. Popłynęłam na wysepkę. Nie miałam już z tym takich problemów jak ostatnio, ale i tak raz czy dwa się podtopiłam. Złowiłam ryby ( tu Lex ;) oczywiście Nevadi nie złapała tak szybko tych ryb, ale chciałam wam oszczędzić czytania, bo wszystko było opisane w rozdziale powyżej ;) ). Jedną rybkę zjadłam, a drugą wzięłam w pysk i ruszyłam w stronę naszej nory. Miałam nadzieję, że Lola bardzo nie wygłodniała, ale cóż, nie chciała ze mną iść to teraz niech sobie głoduje! Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam znajomą polankę, koło której trochę dalej była nasza nora w skarpie. Kawałek drogi przebiegłam, byłam strasznie ucieszona. Już dobiegłam do nory, wystawiłam do środka norę i zawołałam: - Hej, hej! Lola? Cisza. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Byłam troszkę wystraszona, może uciekła, albo przeniosła? Weszłam powoli do środka. Spała! Ufff, ale czemu aż tak mocno, powinna mnie usłyszeć już wcześniej, przecież my smoki mamy dobrze wyczulony słuch. Szturchnęłam ją lekko pyskiem -Mam dla ciebie rybę, proszę zjedz, pewnie jesteś głodna. - Położyłam rybę koło jej pyska. Znowu cisza. Juz nie byłam troszkę wystraszona, byłam teraz naprawdę wystraszona, dlaczego ona nie odpowiadała? Miałam jeszcze jedną myśl, ale od razu ja odrzuciłam, nie to niemożliwe żeby ona... umarła. Szturchnęłam ją jeszcze raz, wcześniej o tym nie myślałam, ale ona była zimna... sztywna... - Nieee! - zawyłam - Lola, ty żyjesz, ty musisz żyć! Lola błagam! Usiadłam obok i zaczęłam płakać, nikt, już nikt mi nie został. Dlaczego przytrafiło się to mnie? Wyjrzałam przez okno, było piękne popołudnie, nie tak wyobrażałam sobie dzisiejszy dzień. Miałam wrócić do domu. Lola miała się ucieszyć, zjeść rybę. Gdyby padało i byłaby brzydka pogoda, zostałybyśmy w domu i po opowiadałybyśmy sobie co przeżyłyśmy podczas swojej nieobecności. A gdy dziś rano ujrzałam, że jest taka piękna pogoda, już sobie wyobraziłam, że później wyjdziemy z Lolą pogonimy się, lub pobawimy w chowanego, a teraz... Zmęczyłam się trochę, biegłam prędko do domu, z chęcią bym się czegoś napiła, ale najpierw musiałam się zdrzemnąć. Położyłam się obok Loli, ale z nic nie mogłam zasnąc. Teraz ta nora nie wydawała mi się przytulna, bezpieczna i ciepła, teraz wydawała mi się obca, zimna, ponura. Nie chciałam tu przebywać. To już nie była moja nora, nie teraz gdy nie miałam z kim ją dzielić, nie licząc martwej Loli, na tą myśl od razu zachciało mi się płakać. Wybiegłam z nory, musiałam jak najprędzej wybiec, z tej polany, cały czas miałam w głowie wspomnienie mamy, mojego rodzeństwa. Obróciłam się szybko i popędziłam w stronę jeziorka. Po kilku minutach już byłam na miejscu. Tutaj też była skarpa, popatrzyłam się na nią i nagle wpadła mi do głowy taka myśl. Przecież potrzebuję nory. Nie będę wiecznie spała na drzewie! Podeszłam bliżej do skarpy, był tylko jeden problem, nie wiedziałam jak za to się wogóle zabrać. Hmmm, chyba powinnam wykopać dziurę. Najpierw taki tunelik, który lekko opada na dół, a potem takie małe pomieszczenie. Zabrałam się do pracy. Było to strasznie męczące, zwłaszcza, że byłam jeszcze małym smoczkiem i nie miałam dużo siły. Poza tym, zauważyłam po chwili, że pazurki mi się zdarły! Wcześniej prawie że idealnie równe, teraz były z każdej strony krzywe i kanciaste. Po jakimś czasie skończyłam. Moja nora nie była taka ładna jak ta w której się urodziłam, ale przynajmniej miałam gdzie mieszkać. Do zmierzchu miałam jeszcze dośc czasu, więc wskoczyłam do jeziora, chciałam jeszcze złowić kilka rybek i napić się wody. Tak rozpoczął się nowy rozdział w moim życiu, musiałam zacząć sama o siebie zadbać. Cześć to ja Lexi :> z Góry przepraszam za błedy orto, w miarę szybko je poprawię ;) .Takie krótkie coś, a tyle czekania, za to bardzo was przepraszam. Ten rozdziałek napisałam z trochę większymi odstępami, żeby lepiej wam było czytać, niż tak jak zawsze, że jest jedno obok drugiego. Jeżeli wolicie, żebym wróciła do poprzedniego systemu napiszcie w komach, ale jeśli wam sie podoba, i ten rozdział tez wam się podoba to tez dajcie komentarz , bo jak już pisałam to bradzo motywuje :> Następny rozdział może wrzucę w weekend, lub jeśli nie zdążę to we wtorek jak zwykle :D - -–Lexi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach